User blog:Midnight Sun 1901/Fanfiction: Alice's first vision of Edward and Bella together in the Meadow
I was becoming seemingly frustrated. All I kept seeing was hazy indistinct visions of Edward with a person in various locations. The most puzzling and vision was of him and a person, that much was certain, in a beautiful meadow that Edward usually went to when he wanted to be alone. That meadow meant a lot to him and bringing another person to it would mean that person was important to him too. Whether it was a human or a vampire was imprecise but a vampire was more likely. But which vampire could he possibly take? Not Tanya, he had rejected her advances long ago. Some immense change was entering his life and nothing could modify the path that was destined for him. Then the vision became clear as certain decisions were made final, I gasped in total and utter shock. The figure in the meadow was Bella Swan and she was staring at Edward’s exposed sparkling skin with awe, appreciation and no it couldn’t be. Love. In this vision Bella knew what we are as proved by her understanding and awe of Edward’s sparkling not horror and fear. The thing is that in this vision they both looked immeasurably happy and in love. The shock was gone and I was now filled with joy. Edward would find someone, no matter how inconvenient the situation was to us he had found it and I wouldn’t discourage him for a second. Bella and I would be close friends and I would finally have a shopping buddy. Rose was too vain to shop properly with. As I made the decision to try and be friends with Bella the vision changed and in its place was one of Bella and I hugging as best friends. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with acceptance and happiness at our friendship. The vision then shifted but this time Bella was a newborn vampire. I squealed in excitement. Not only would Edward be happier than he had ever been before but I would gain a new best friend forever. It was a few minutes later when the next vision appeared, this time it was back to the meadow but instead of Edward and Bella basking in their own happiness it was Edward holding drinking Bella dry after losing complete control. He dropped her to the ground, realised what he had done and began weeping bitterly. As quickly as it had come, the vision changed back to Bella in Edward’s arms smiling. Edward could not have a lapse of control or he would be permanently damaged and would be more depressed than he is now. I had to warn Edward soon, if it helped Edward’s control than it was worth it. The perfect opportunity came after the van crash where Bella nearly died, Edward was wondering why he saved her and of course I knew why. I wanted to let him know lightly and privately but it couldn’t be helped. Controlling your own thoughts is difficult but not impossible but when you’re distracted and really want to reveal information that will change someone’s life to someone it is kind of impossible. Especially when they mention the person’s name who is involved. ''“Is it about the girl?” He demanded. “Is it about Bella?” (AN: ''This line was taken from Midnight Sun) Once her name had been mentioned my mind had flickered to the vision I had seen earlier of Bella and I as best friends. “NO” he had shouted. He didn’t want it to happen. Already he loved her and didn’t want her in the company of vampires; He didn’t want ''her ''as a vampire either. He thought becoming a vampire was equivalent to death and your soul was lost in the process. I didn’t share his beliefs and wanted to have a real best friend for forever. We would have so much fun together and if Edward just let himself love her then so many people would benefit. Only Rosalie would despise the idea of it and Bella herself. Once I had revealed my visions and Edward’s future everyone was dumfounded along with a few other emotions. Esme was joyous that Edward had found the one; Emmett found the whole situation humorous, Jasper was confident that I was right and this was right for Edward, Carlisle respected Edward’s decisions and would support them and Rosalie was disgusted that Edward would fall for a human just like I thought. Edward had run to get some space and another vision came to me of Edward. The vision shifted for a few seconds while Edward deliberated on whatever he was planning and then settled on Edward sneaking in through Bella’s window to watch her sleep. While watching her, he finally accepted that he was in love with her. I smiled to myself knowing that somehow everything would be all right. Better than alright. Everything would be awesome now that I had a new best friend and Edward had found the one. Category:Fan fiction